


Naughty Childer

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, CBT, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William pushes Angelus too far, and Angelus gets bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Childer

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a slight bit of bestiality if you squint right. Written for slashthedrabble's prompt #205 – Ridiculous.

Angelus had finally gotten William to shut up, though the large gag shoved in his mouth and fastened around his head might have had something to do with it. His boy had demanded to be called ‘Spike’ one too many times and Angelus had finally said that if he wanted to be called a whore’s name he might as well be treated like one then, which is how William found himself in his current state.

His wrists were manacled over his head to the bed frame and his legs were pushed up and tied to his arms, leavings his ass and cock exposed for whatever torment Angelus deemed deserved. And deem he did. His cock and balls were tied up like a pretty present with one of Dru’s black silk ribbons. It was braided around his length cutting a striking pattern across his sensitive flesh and his balls were individually tied and done up so tight that he almost feared castration. But despite the exquisite pain, his cock still leaked steady across his stomach and he tried to moan, plead, beg for anything as long as he got more and was allowed to come.

Angelus had been at this for hours now, having comes multiple times. But he was growing bored and decide it was time to end things. Speeding up, he felt himself begin to climb, felt the pleasure shot up his spine. His balls began to tighten…

And something with sharp little fangs bit his little toe. Angelus roared in annoyance rather than pain, and ready to dismember whatever ever had disturbed his fun, turned around grabbing the offender and found himself holding a squirming bunny rabbit? And an oddly cute little bunny it was with its face all twisted in the guise of a vampire as it licked its tiny bloody fangs, squealing to be let down.

“Drusilla!” Angelus roared. She appeared in the doorway giggling as though she had been waiting. “What have I told ye about turnin animals?”

“Oh, Daddy. Don’t be cross. The moon told the starts a secret and then whispered it into my ear. I mutant tell.” She brought her finger to her lips.

He snarled with impatience. “Go to your room and take this beast with ye.”

Giggling she did as she was told, cuddling the bunny to her chest and sticking her finger in its mouth, sighing in pleasure as its fangs sunk in deep as she walked out the door.

Sighing in disgust at her obvious affection for such a pitiful creature, Angelus turned back to his boy so pretty trussed up for him, but the mood was ruined. Seeing the look of amusement on William’s face he smacked his ass hard, grinning as it turned red and his cock bobbed.

“I think I’ll leave ye like this for the night to think about things.” Shoving a large plug up his ass, he stalked out the door to ‘talk’ with Drusilla, smirking as his boy unsuccessfully tried to protest.


End file.
